Castigo en el establo
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: RivaillexEren. Lemon hard, sadomasoquismo. Eren cometió un error a hacer su trabajo. Rivaille decide mostrarle que hay más de una manera de castigarlo y tiene toda la noche en la privacidad del establo para enseñarle.


Eren se encontraba acomodando el heno para los caballos en el establo. Estaba exhausto y había trabajado toda la tarde. Limpiando de aquí para allá, desde el suelo hasta el piso, cada rincón para que Rivaille estuviera conforme.

Llevaba desde el mediodía esforzándose para dejar el lugar como nuevo, tanto que ya había oscurecido. Lo peor de todo era trabajar a oscuras, ya que no había encontrado ninguna vela con la cual alumbrar. Oh, bueno. Fue un detalle menor, ya que había terminado de repartir toda la paja en cada compartimiento en los que se guardaba a los caballos.

De repente, el lugar comenzó a iluminarse poco a poco. Oyó pasos y se dio vuelta.

Rivaille sostenía un farol de mano, el cual levantó para iluminar el lugar. Lo observó con su rostro inescrutable.

―Eren. ―Lo llamó y él rápidamente se puso firme.

―¿Si, señor?

―¿Terminaste?

―Sí. ―Respondió con tono alegre.

Por fin había terminado su arduo trabajo.

―¿Todo? ―Preguntó con desconfianza, aunque parecía desinteresado en el tema.

―Sí, todo.

―¿Las sesenta bolsas de heno y los tres establos? ―Preguntó algo sorprendido internamente por lo rápido que había sido eso.

―¿Sesenta... bolsas?

Eren palideció. Ya le había parecido que diez bolsas eran insuficientes para tantos caballos, pero como no sabía mucho del cuidado de los caballos, lo ignoró.

Rivaille avanzó hacia él con paso firme y expresión que denotaba molestia y fastidio. El Eren tragó saliva y retrocedió, a sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Más castigos no. Todavía el cuerpo le dolía de la última paliza y había estado trabajado todo el día para evitar otra. En sus ojos brilló el temor al dolor mientras sus pasos torpes seguían arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

No es como si no aprendiera. Su torpeza y distracción siempre le harían cometer errores, era algo humano, algo que no podía evitar. Por eso, en el fondo, tenía la certeza de que si seguía haciendo trabajos hogareños siempre cometería algún pequeño error, por más mínimo que fuera. Y el sargento era exigente. Siempre le encontraría la mancha a lo que Eren fregó durante horas, siempre ese pequeño error que se ganaría un nuevo castigo.

―¿Nunca aprendes? ―Inquirió sin dejar de avanzar. La espalda del ojiverde chocó contra la pared y se vio imposibilitado de seguir huyendo de él.

―Lo... ¡lo siento!

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego, el mayor, señaló un cobertizo al fondo del establo.

―Termina el trabajo ahora. Esta vez, voy a supervisarte y decidiré si al final te castigo o no. Ah, y no te tardes, soy una persona ocupada.

―Lo sé, empezaré ya mismo. ―Farfulló, nervioso.

Sus pies se movieron torpes y rápidos hacia donde el otro le había indicado, descubriendo un compartimiento que contenía muchas más bolsas. Mierda. Podía estar horas con esto.

Bufó y observó con aplomo el trabajo que le quedaba por delante. ¡Estaba agotado! Aún así, no dudó en tomar el primer saco de heno al oír los pasos del sargento.

Durante los próximos minutos, estuvo yendo de nuevo de un lado a otro con los sacos a la espalda, la energía que había adquirido en un principio a través del objetivo de no ser castigado otra vez, se fue desvaneciendo rápidamente, comenzando a sentir sueño y el cuerpo pesado.

A veces escuchaba los pasos de Rivaille seguirlo en silencio. El tap tap de sus botas y el canto de los grillos en la noche era su única compañía.

Había transcurrido poco más de media hora y ya se movía arrastrando los pies. Le faltaban veinte sacos menos, pero le quedaban dos cuartos de trabajo más. Era insufrible.

Pudo haberse quedado dormido mientras trabajaba si no fuera que un fuerte golpe en el trasero lo sacó de su estupor. Se le escapó un ruidito de sorpresa y soltó el saco sin querer. Su parte trasera comenzó a cosquillearle y a arderle un poquito. Echó una mirada por su hombro y vio a Rivaille con una fusta en la mano, la cual se usaba para entrenar a los caballos.

―¿Qué estás esperando? ―Preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Eren no dijo ni una palabra, sino que volvió a tomar el saco y a ponerse en marcha.

De ahí en adelante, cada vez que se atrasaba un instante y dejaba su ritmo constante, recibía otro golpe con la fusta. ¿Por qué siempre en el mismo lugar? Eso lo avergonzaba hasta el punto de tener la cabeza gacha y el rostro rojo, agradeciendo que el otro estuviera siempre detrás de él y no pudiera ver su cara. Podía asegurar que el color de su trasero y de su cara eran el mismo, equivalentes al de un tomate.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, no le dolía exactamente como un castigo, sino que se sentía un tanto humillado y el ardor continuo aumentaba, y solo le hacía incómodo caminar. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero al final decidió que entre todos los castigos, este no era ni por lejos el peor.

Increíblemente, terminó el doble de trabajo en la mitad de tiempo, por lo que Rivaille parecía satisfecho. Lo primero que hizo Eren al terminar, fue frotarse el trasero, aunque eso solo le infringió dolor. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero se distrajo rápidamente. Le había llamado la atención el cómo lo miraba el mayor.

¿Era diversión lo que brillaba en sus ojos?

―¿Qué? ―Se atrevió a decir, algo cohibido por la mirada ajena.

―Espero que hayas aprendido a ser más obediente hoy. ―Dijo mientras se acercaba y jugaba con la fusta en sus manos, sin sacarle la mirada de encima.

―Eh... s-sí...

Volvió a caminar hacia atrás en un intento de huir nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión, sin apuro, dejando que el otro lo alcanzara. Le sostuvo la mirada, a sabiendas que el otro planeaba castigarlo de todas formas y que tanto esfuerzo no había servido para zafarse de eso.

Otra vez estaba entre Rivaille y la pared. Estaba ya acostumbrándose a eso, como a recibir los golpes, aunque odiara esto último. El culo y parte de los muslos le ardían, pero ya no era desagradable.

―¿S... sargento?

―¿Qué?

―¿Va a castigarme? ―Susurró.

―¿Tienes alguna queja? ―Preguntó, inclinándose sobre el menor.

―E-eh...

Eren sintió la respiración caliente del mayor acariciándole el rostro, lo que lo hizo ponerse doblemente nervioso. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular y, entre el cansancio y la cercanía del otro, sentía que sus piernas temblaban como una gelatina.

Quiso callarse pero, algo dentro suyo se negó a humillarse de esa forma. Sintió que el orgullo le reclamaba algo de dignidad. Se lamentó mentalmente por su bocota, pero se consoló con la idea de que estaba tan maltratado que ya no sentiría los golpes.

―Sí. Tengo una queja... E-es decir, si me sigue castigando de esta forma, me seguirá costando trabajar bien porque el cuerpo... me... duele... ―Su voz se fue perdiendo porque cometió el error de levantar la vista y observarlo a los ojos.

Su expresión no prometía nada bueno.

―Es verdad. ―Admitió él, sorprendiéndolo completamente― No es para nada efectivo. Pero no es la única manera de castigarte que conozco.

Eren se tensó al sentir el cuerpo del contrario presionarse contra el suyo. Rivaille lo tomó del rostro, obligando al chico a mirarlo a los ojos.

―Y si tenemos suerte, ni siquiera tendré que llegar al extremo para que aprendas algo. ―Añadió, su voz transitaba entre el sarcasmo y la malicia constante.

―¿Qué me va a h-hacer? ―Su voz tembló un poco. Odiaba su orgullo, que estaba allí presente todo el tiempo, herido casi tanto como su mismo cuerpo.

Rivaille lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, tirándolo para el costado con fuerza. Eren cayó en una pila de heno, quedándose sin aire ante la caída a pesar de que no le había dolido en lo más mínimo. No había recuperado el aliento cuando el mayor tiró la fusta a su lado y se le sentó encima.

Eren se sonrojó por la posición en la que estaban. Mientras que el otro parecía no percatarse, él se sentía incómodo no solo por volver a tener tanta cercanía con él, sino también porque se había sentado justo arriba de su entrepierna.

―Eren...

El menor solo hizo un ruidito para confirmarle al otro que le estaba prestando atención. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

―...Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿Cómo me castigarías?

Esa pregunta lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Cayó en el impulso de unir las miradas, un grave error, como siempre. Claramente estaba jugando, aunque era difícil leer su expresión impacible.

Como no le contestó, sintió un golpe fuerte en el muslo que lo hizo salir rápidamente de su estupor. Eren se removió, le picaba donde le había pegado, pero no le dolía, igual que siempre. Era molesto, y más si el contrario seguía arriba de él y no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

Rivaille no era un hombre de paciencia, asique lo tomó por las muñecas, fijándolas contra los costados de la cabeza del chico y se inclinó sobre él.

―Te hice una pregunta.

―N-no sé.

―¿No?

―No. Yo no lo castigaría... ―Tragó saliva, intentando que su voz no sonara tan débil.

―¿No sientes ni una pizca de venganza? ―Inquirió.

―No...

―No mientas ―Le recriminó, viendo como sus orejas enrojecían al hacerlo. Como castigo, le dobló un poco una de las muñecas, deteniéndose cuando oyó un quejido.

―¡Es verdad! ―Se apresuró a decir― No lo castigaría, yo buscaría otra manera de... de molestarlo ―Empezó a decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente, intentando que no fuera una mentira que lo delatara.

―¿Eso debo hacer? ¿Molestarte? ―Rivaille hizo una mueca parecida a la decepción.

―No lo sé... ―Susurró, queriendo que la tierra lo tragara. Rivaille se ponía cada vez más cerca. Volteó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

―Pero eso es demasiado sencillo. Te molesta mi cercanía, ¿No es así, Eren? ―Escuchaba su voz directamente ahora que tenía la cabeza de costado y le hablaba prácticamente al oído.

―D-déjame... ―Murmuró.

Eren entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo de reojo, mientras el otro se erguía, poniéndose más firme. Abrió la boca pero no habló. Al sentarse derecho, ambos pudieron sentir el bulto en los pantalones de Eren.

Quería decir algo desesperadamente, excusarse o simplemente desmayarse. Estaba rojo del bochorno y aunque quería decir algo, ponerse a balbucear como idiota, pero la voz no le salía.

Rivaille se retiró un poco, quedándose entre sus piernas. Lo soltó de las muñecas y le acarició los muslos, haciéndole temblar levemente. El sargento tenía la misma expresión, solo que más suave y... ¿Divertida? Eren solo quería morirse al ver el brillo perverso de sus ojos. El pantalón le apretaba cada vez más y de nada ayudaba que desde ya fuera tan ajustado, porque lo único que lograba era que su creciente erección rozara la tela todo el tiempo, llegando a ser desesperante.

―Quítate los pantalones ―Le ordenó con voz petulante.

―¿Q-eh?

La cabeza de Eren se había quemado hace rato y no era capaz de emitir un solo pensamiento coherente. Lo único que se le ocurrió es que si se tardaba mucho en contestar u obedecer, volvería a ser castigado. Además, claro, era su oportunidad de sentirse mejor y liberarse de aquella sofocante prenda.

Amagó con mover las manos, pero Rivaille volvió a tomarlo de las muñecas, poniéndolas exactamente como antes. Liberó con lentitud su mano izquierda.

―Ahora hazlo.

Eren dirigió su mano temblorosa a la hebilla de su pantalón. Era complicado desabrocharse el cinturón estando tan torpe y con la mano hábil inhabilitada. Maldijo al sargento mentalmente mientras se las arreglaba para tironear del cinto de cuero. Poco a poco, la paciencia nula que intentaba conservar, se le esfumó, haciendo que comenzara a tironear sin ni siquiera coordinar. Finalmente lo consiguió, tirando de él para sacarlo y lanzarlo lejos.

El cinturón no llegó a tocar el suelo del establo. Rivaille lo atrapó y le ató las manos con eso, ajustándolo sin siquiera tener piedad. Cada vez que Eren intentaba librarse, el cuero le raspaba la piel.

―No te muevas ―Gruñó.

Eren no hizo caso. Su erección le pedía a su cuerpo balancear las caderas, en un intento de tocar algo que le causara alivio. Pero no recibió más que otro golpe y las manos del mayor inmovilizándolo por la cintura, haciendo presión hacia abajo y clavando sus uñas a través de la ropa.

Eren tomó una bocanada de aire y puso toda su voluntad en intentar relajarse. Lo logró con dificultad, su misma voluntad pendiendo de un hilo muy fino... El cual Rivaille supo romper sin esfuerzo. Pasó un dedo por uno de sus pezones, todavía manteniéndolo inmóvil de la cintura.

―N-no...

―Entonces no te muevas. ―Replicó.

Se mordió el labio, oyendo solo el ruidito que salió de su garganta. Eso lo avergonzó profundamente y se sintió herido de nuevo. Su orgullo le dio más energía, la cual usó idiotamente en contradecir al sargento. No quería obedecer una mierda sus órdenes, las cuales carecían de sentido para él. Eren no podía evitar moverse, era imposible.

Siguió recibiendo golpes sin decir nada, temiendo que si abría la boca se le escapara un sonido indecoroso, que pusiera en evidencia que no se estaba tomando esto como un castigo. Para nada. Era una rica y lenta tortura.

Una parte, muy adentro de él, disfrutaba de que Rivaille lo golpeara. No que a su vena masoquista le gustara ni nada por el estilo, pero era una manera de vengarse indirectamente del mayor, ya que sabía que lo anhelaba era la dominación total sobre Eren, y al no lograrlo se frustraba y comenzaba a infringirle dolor. La pequeña venganza del chico era saber que bajo el ceño fruncido de Rivaille, había una sensación de que esta era una lucha que no iba a ganar.

O eso creía Eren.

Rivaille era persistente y continuó con los golpes y los roces a su cuerpo sensible por maltrato y el estímulo. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, acariciando, pellizcando y apretando donde sabía que dolería. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que le proporcionara pequeños placeres, ya que de vez en cuando rozaba "accidentalmente" sus pezones o entrepierna, provocando que todo fuera demasiado.

Eren jadeaba, con las mejillas color de rojo, sentía que no podría aguantar más jugueteos ni más burlas. Estaba mentalmente agotado y su cuerpo se retorcía espasmódicamente bajo el poder del sargento.

―P-por favor... ―Se quejó, tratando de verlo con la visión borrosa, culpa de las lágrimas que se negaba dejar salir.

Entonces Eren supo lo que el mayor quería. Su gesto de aprobación lo felicitaba por haberse rendido y rogar. Soltó la puteada, la que venía guardando hace tiempo, al darse cuenta de aquello y luego soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir el "correctivo" de Rivaille. No, definitivamente no aguantaría más.

―¿Por favor, qué? ―Instó.

Eren tenía dos opciones. Tragarse el poquísimo orgullo que le quedaba, ser obediente como un perro y seguir adelante o responder "nada" y soportar lo que vendría. Pero no podía tolerar ni un segundo más.

Ninguna de las dos opciones era atractiva, pero Eren, a su pesar, escogió seguir adelante.

―P-por favor... haz algo.

―Estoy haciendo algo. ―Sonaba a burla.

―No, no ese algo, el otro _algo_. ―Gimoteó, no podía ni siquiera poner sus pensamientos en orden.

―Habla con claridad ―Le ordenó.

Eren tiró la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Qué quería, qué le iba a decir al sargento Rivaille. Después de tomar una bocanada de aire, habló. Su voz sonaba ronca y urgida.

―Métemela.

Con esa simple palabra, no quedó orgullo dentro del chico. Aun así, sabía que eso haría que Rivaille hiciera algo, que con suerte, lo calmaría de toda necesidad.

En cambio, él pareció un tanto sorprendido, cosa que disimuló enseguida. Al instante, su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Se acercó tanto que Eren podía ver sus ojos con detalle y sentir su respiración suavemente agitada.

―Ri... vai...

―Shsshh.

Rivaille lo besó, moviendo sus labios contra los de Eren, quien estaba estupefacto. El sargento lo estaba besando, usando su lengua húmeda y caliente para explorar su boca de manera hábil y excitante, haciendo que el menor aumentara su ya alta temperatura. Todo le daba calor, el beso, las manos ajenas que recorrían su cuerpo con lujuria, sus pensamientos que se iban a la parte más morbosa y masoquista de su cabeza...

Agitó las manos, intentando deshacerse de las ataduras, mas fue en vano y eso lo irritaba. Quería hacer algo, pero no podía hacer más que ir profundizando el beso de vez en cuando. Rivaille se alejó y Eren se quejó enseguida, queriendo más de aquella boca. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba ni de lo que pensaría el mayor, solo sabía que tenía instintos y necesidades que saciar.

―Rivaille... ―Volvió a repetir su nombre, como si quisiera hacerle reaccionar.

El aludido suspiró, como si recién reparara en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parecía dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado y eso lo llenaba de ansias.

De un tirón le dejó los pantalones por las rodillas. Le quitó las botas y lo fue despojando prenda por prenda, lentamente, sin perderse una sola reacción por parte del contrario. Eren sabía que estaba siendo observado, a pesar de que había cerrado sus ojos a la espera de que el otro terminara con la tortura.

Se sintió desnudo y expuesto, la vergüenza acudiendo a su rostro como siempre que pasaba por momentos embarazosos. Pasó un tiempo antes de que se animara a abrir los ojos, puesto a que Rivaille no se movía.

―¿Qué... ocurre? ―Preguntó al ver que lo miraba de una manera extraña.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo volvió a besarlo y Eren correspondió, gustoso de tener esa boca sobre la suya de nuevo. Sin embargo, tuvo que voltearse un poco para poder jadear, al sentir los dedos del mayor rozando el glande sensible. A pesar de que quejó y rehuyó su boca, Rivaille no detuvo sus dedos, los cuales bajaron intrusos hasta la entrada de su trasero.

Sintió como toqueteaba para dilatarlo, su cuerpo cediendo casi al instante. Eren se encontraba en un punto en el que se retorcía por el más mínimo roce, anhelando que la fricción se convirtiera en algo más que eso. Quería que las manos del otro recorrieran nuevamente su cuerpo y que lo llenaran de placer. No tenía idea de cuando había cambiado su idea sobre el sargento, pero sabía que su cuerpo contenía puro deseo hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

Y ni siquiera reparó cuando el nombre del contrario se le escapó de la boca, pero solo supo que luego de eso perdió la virginidad. Sintió el miembro del mayor penetrarlo, metiéndose en su interior de una sola estocada corta.

Le dolió, mas su excitación continuaba exigiéndole fricción, la cual Rivaille comenzaba a proporcionarle siguiendo más su propia necesidad que la de Eren. Al menor no le importaba demasiado, ya que ambos estaban disfrutando de esto.

Desde su ángulo pudo observar cuando la máscara de indiferencia se le cayó. Apostó que todos pagarían millones por ver esa expresión en el sargento, quien todavía continuaba luchando para no dejarse llevar completamente, cosa que no le funcionaba. Tenía la boca abierta, boqueando e intentando ocultarlo, agitado y con sus ojos casi cerrados.

Quizo seguir mirándolo, pero sintió como se hundía más y solo pudo gemir.

―R-Riva... ai... ―Gimió.

Al arquearse, el heno le rozó los costados de la cara, haciéndole cosquillas. Intentó zafarse una vez más de sus ataduras y sin embargo, obtuvo el mismo resultado. Odiaba estar atado. Quería sacarse el heno de encima, quería poder tocar ese cuerpo arriba suyo, quería agarrarlo de la cintura y hacer que lo embistiera más duro...

¿Cómo era posible que pensara en tantas obsenidades juntas? A la mierda con todo. Soltó una maldición, dirigida a dios o a quien quisiera escucharlo. Entrecerró los ojos, como si fuera él quien le ordenara a su superior. Todo su coraje se resurgió en esa acción, en esa mirada amenazante.

No obstante, Rivaille no lo estaba mirando. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba rápidamente, esperando un segundo para que ambos pudieran adaptarse. Luego de eso, no hubo compación.

Comenzó a dar estocadas fuertes y sin piedad, enfocándose en no gemir. Eren ya no pestaba atención a ese detalle, ya que tenía la boca abierta y dejaba todo lo que tenía que salir, desde aquellos gemidos que quebraban la postura sólida de frialdad que tenía el sargento, hasta su saliva acumulada por tanto placer, que se escurría por su mentón.

Le dolía el trasero, pero sentir como la erección arremetía contra su sensibilidad, no dejaba lugar a quejas. Era demasiado delicioso y Eren finalmente admitió en su fuero interno que era un maldito masoquista. Y, que le encantaba provocar a Rivaille.

Sin aviso previo, el otro se detuvo. El ojiverde lo miró confundido, ¿Justo cuando estaba disfrutándo al máximo se detiene? Por un instante temió que fuera por eso mismo, ya que se suponía que esto era un castigo. Pero no.

No era eso.

Rivaille subió una de sus piernas a su hombro, imitando el movimiento con su otra pierna. Se introdujo más profundo y le arrancó un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, sintió el peso del contrario sobre él y sus manos abrazándolo por la espalda, obligándolo a curvar más su espalda, inmovilizándose en esa posición.

Los nudillos de sus manos eran blancos por la fuerza que los mantenía cerrados, mientras su cara estaba roja del calor. Su cuerpo estaba mojado de sudor y más fluidos, y de vez en cuando oía el ruido mojado cuando Rivaille se movía contra él. En aquella posición, todo se sentía de mejor manera, aunque Eren ya tuviera suficiente con lo anterior. Todo era demasiado y a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, empeoraba.

Sin embargo, nada de eso se comparó a cuando Rivaille empezó a arremeter de nuevo.

Las estocadas alcanzaban un lugar escondido dentro de él que lo hacía gritar de placer y balbucear frases que nunca llegaba a terminar. Siguió recibiendo con toda satisfacción, olvidando las dolencias de su cuerpo y sintiéndo solo dos cosas que lo hacían perder la cordura: la primera, cómo se acercaba al orgasmo siempre que el sargento lo embestía; la segunda, era el aroma que podía oler ahora que el mayor estaba pegado a su cuerpo.

Cruzó sus tobillos detrás de la nuca del pelinegro en un intento de afirmarse a algo, tratando fervientemente de no seguir temblando. Era imposible. Todo su ser clamaba la liberación, la que sentía venir con rapidez.

―R-Riva...ah...ille...

―Mmh...

Escuchar ese sonido por parte del mayor cerca de su oído fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Su cuerpo espasmódico se tensó y de un grito ahogado terminó por correrse, todo su cuerpo electrizado de pura excitación. Podía sentir todavía que el sargento lo seguía penetrando, lo que prolongó más su orgasmo.

Todavía no se había tranquilizado cuando oyó un gemido verdadero por parte del mayor, uno que lo volvió a excitar incluso si acababa de terminar. Después de oírlo, sintió como se venía dentro de él, su trasero invadido por el semen.

Rivaille se retiró. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo y la actividad sexual, y Eren no podía dejar de observarlo. Simplemente, no podía. Era extraño verlo así, pero estimulante de formas que aun no comprendía del todo.

―Ri... ¿Rivaille? ―Trató de sonar normal, pero la voz le falló, escuchándose más aguda.

A cambio, recibió una mirada que volvía a ser un poco indiferente. Pero la lujuría seguía en sus ojos, él lo sabía con seguridad.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando sintió nuevamente los labios del sargento contra los suyos, dándole un beso que no era para nada inocente. Su cuerpo todavía estaba caliente y el líquido de su trasero se escurría cada vez que trataba de moverse más cerca de él. El beso mojado no hizo más que volverlo a encender.

Después de eso, se alejó, rompiendo el beso en la mejor parte y dejando a Eren con ganas.

Después de pasar su aturdimiento, trató de hablar.

―¿Me... suelta...? ―Murmuró tontamente, avergonzado.

―No.

―¿Por qué no?

Eren no podía negar que si le decía que iban a continuar, lo recibiría con las piernas abiertas, pero estaba deshecho del cansancio y pensó que así no sería lo mismo.

―Es parte del castigo. Agradece que he decido que es suficiente por esta noche, pero eso no significa que haya terminado el castigo.

―Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que...? Rivaille, ya aprendí la lección, solo desáteme... ―Eren vio que eso no funcionaría, asique, evaluando su posición, hizo lo único que podía hacer:― Por favor...

Le rogó con su mejor cara de inocencia, viendo como Rivaille dudaba con la mirada. Suspiró, mas negó con la cabeza.

―Bueno, al menos veo que este tipo de castigo funciona más que el anterior. Sigue rogándome y quizá eso evite que mañana te trate violentamente.

―¿Mañana?

Rivaille se puso de pie. Mientras, Eren luchaba contra el cansancio que mantenía sus músculos como si estuvieran drogados.

―Me voy a dormir, Eren. Mañana a primera hora vendré para terminar con esto.

―¿Qué? ¿Va a dejarme aquí? Rivaille, Sargento, oíga... ¡No se v-vaya!

―Buenas noches, Eren... ―Escuchó mientras la luz de la lámpara se alejaba de a poco, el mayor llevándose la iluminación del establo.

Eren continuó quejándose con irritación, retociéndose en el heno mientras trataba de liberarse. No tenía fuerzas para soltarse, estaba cansado y todavía sentía cada toque en su cuerpo... y aun mantenía la erección que le produjo ese estúpido beso final.

Puteó a Rivaille en voz alta, incluso si no era muy común para él. Cerró los ojos y juró que si esto era el comienzo de una relación de amantes, entonces Eren Jaeger estaba perdido, porque tarde o temprano se enamoraría del sargento.

Se durmió meditando sobre ello, esperando solo a que el amanecer llegara para que Rivaille volviera por él a "castigarlo", o hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Después de todo, Eren ahora era suyo para siempre.


End file.
